TSWCAtS Wikia
The Small, Wet Country Across the Sea Proxy's sentimental third-person blubbering This is the Wikia for a bunch of interwoven stories set in a medieval-fantasy setting entitled "The Small, Wet Country Across the Sea" (otherwise known as Eltalor). Created by a nerdily nerd named Proxy with the help of her equally nerdy friends, it began as a roleplay campaign on ROBLOX, but as creative collaborations tend to, it developed into something a lot more complex than intended. This is where we compile all the information about everything there is to know about the characters, stories, and settings featured in these works. All of us really put our heart into developing these characters and their elaborate stories, growing attached to them and bonding with each other through our shared passion for creating these stories. Having spent countless hours throwing ideas around and ironing out the worldbuilding for this universe, we developed our games without creating them just to be aesthetically pleasing, per-say, but rather designing them to be something meaningful and with continuity to our roleplays. Despite roleplaying generally being purely for fun, a good deal of us have used it as a writing exercise and intend to apply it to our future works (some of us already having done so). It serves as a decent tool to get feedback from others, as well as forcing oneself to come up with how their character reacts to various types of characters and events on the spot. The rules we have set in place also act as something you must build your character and their actions around, which, paradoxically as it sounds, actively forces the roleplayers to be more creative. Proxy's sentimental first-person blubbering The very first TSWCAtS roleplay game on ROBLOX - sometimes referred to as "V1" to differentiate between the other four versions of TSWCAtS we have available - was first created on October 11th, 2013. When I first made TSWCAtS, I just called the game "Roleplay in the Mountains", and it was just a blank, randomly generated terrain map with no buildings. My friend, lordstarkiller12365 (who's still a co-owner to this day), was the first person I showed this game to, and he helped me create the game as well as the worldbuilding from the very beginning. We made it into an open server that anyone could join, and even allowed most newcomers to build on the map. A very surprising amount of players joined and built the game with us, and soon enough, the map was full of all sorts of buildings. Houses, docks, caves, towns, LOTS of underground tunnels and secret houses (seriously, there's so many we haven't even fully explored, and the map itself isn't even that big), even an entire grand palace, you name it. So many people contributed to building the game that we hardly remember who built what anymore. The map is very mountainous and vast, with many lakes and rivers. There is a large forest that takes up about a quarter of the map (thank god I added trees I mean seriously it was so tacky beforehand), and a large wizard's tower that is visible no matter which part of the map you're on. There is a small town in the corner of the map, connected to a long bridge. I still have no idea who built it, but we've called it "Anima Town" since, and it seems to be the go-to area for when roleplays begin. I don't really know just when this happened, but somewhere along the line I decided to rename this game "TSWCAtS" since "Roleplay in the Mountains" was starting to sound dumb and vague (not that "TSWCAtS" is much better, but you know). TSWCAtS is an abbreviation for "The Small, Wet Country Across the Sea", which is the name of a country in the Septimus Heap fantasy series by Angie Sage. I mean, I was pretty obsessed with the series at the time, but I still don't entirely know why I chose that name since the universe we've created isn't supposed to be that same setting, nor are our roleplays Septimus Heap-esque aside from the fact that it's the same genre. Even though it was really just supposed to be a placeholder name, the name "TSWCAtS" grew on us so much that now we're reluctant to change it. Should my stories within the setting get published, of course that won't be its official name, but when we're roleplaying we tend to refer to it as TSWCAtS simply because it grew on us. The canon name of the country is actually "Eltalor", and in the roleplays this seems to be synonymous with "TSWCAtS". That's about it for this sappy introduction. It's worth noting this Wikia is still incomplete and many existing articles are still extremely outdated as a result of this being an ongoing project that's constantly changing as we grow and learn as writers. I'm still in the process of getting rid of old information and completing unfinished pages, but do feel free to poke around what we have available! Category:Browse Category:Lore